fantasygroundsfandomcom-20200215-history
4E JPG Release Notes v1.4.0
Features * Effects **An campaign effects window has been added to the upper right button menu. The campaign effects can only be edited by the host. **Character powers now have an effects list which is shown with the power attacks. These effects can be edited by any client. **Effects can be interchangeably dragged and dropped between a combat tracker entry, a character power effect list and the campaign effect window. **Effects can be reported to the chat window on the host by simply double-clicking them or dragging them to the chat window. Any effects reported in this way can be dragged by the host onto a combat tracker entry, a character power attack/effects section or the campaign effects window. **When effects are cleared in the combat tracker, all effect subsections will automatically be closed. **Added an option that will automatically roll effect saving throws. This option will not remove the effect on a successful save, it just makes the roll so you don't forget. The flag can be turned on for all combat tracker entries or NPCs only. **If the effect save roll option is on, then combat entries which are dying will automatically roll a death saving throw when the next actor button is clicked while it is active. * Combat **Attack rolls, damage rolls and effects can now be dropped onto tokens linked to the combat tracker (for the host only). Player access to token drops is still being investigated. **Added option to report attack and damage rolls, in addition to the auto-apply option. For attack rolls, the report option will show the target of an attack in the chat window, but not check the defense automatically. For damage rolls, the option will show the target of the damage roll in the chat window, but will not apply the damage automatically. **Attack rolls, damage rolls and effects that have already been output to the chat window can now be dragged and dropped onto the combat tracker. The host can also drop onto token linked to the combat tracker. **Campaign options are available to determine whether players are allowed to drop attack rolls, damage rolls and effects onto the combat tracker. **Surges remaining field added to combat tracker entries to allow players and GMs a quick view of surges remaining for PCs. **Buttons added on GM combat tracker to expand/contract a subsection for all combat tracker entries at once. **Added checkbox near Action Point field to track whether an action point has been used this encounter. Resets on short or extended rest. **Added checkbox near Initiative field to track whether an immediate action has been used this round. Resets at beginning of turn or when resting. **When NPC entries in the combat tracker are deleted, any tokens on a map associated with that combat tracker entry will also be deleted. **Attack, damage and effect text parsing in NPC and PC description fields has been completely reworked to support more options, including crit damage rolls, combo effects, replacement effects, multiple damage type support, and more. **When NPCs are dropped onto the combat tracker, their attacks will now contain flags indicating whether there are special options for their powers: ***SA = more than one attack, or attack is more complex than +# vs. DEF ***SD = more than one damage, or damage is more complex than #d#+# ***EFF = power can apply one or more effects **When NPCs are dropped onto the combat tracker, any attacks with the recharge option will show "R:n" where n is the recharge number. If the host double-clicks on the recharge note or an attack roll is dragged or double-clicked, an effect will automatically be added to the combat tracker entry which will cause a recharge check to be made at the start of this combat entry's turn. **When a recharge effect roll is made at the start of an entry's turn, the roll will automatically be checked versus the recharge value, and the recharge effect removed if the power successfully recharges. **If more than one combat entry shares the same initiative, then the effects on each entry that also have the same initiative will only trigger and expire on that entry's turn. **When more than one combat entry shares the same initiative, the initiative bonus will be used as a tie breaker to determine order in combat. If the bonuses are also equal, then it is up to the GM to resolve the tie. * Skill Challenges **Add skill challenge tracker window accessible via upper right menu button. Just open the window, set the DC for the skills that are part of this challenge, let the players roll, then just drag the result onto the SC tracker. This data is not stored in the database, so it will be gone when the window is closed. **Support for skill challenge module references added. * Character Sheets **When applying a healing surge and a character is at negative hit points, the character's remaining hit points will be set to zero before applying the healing surge. **When displaying a power either by activating the power or double-clicking the name, an abbreviation of the action required to use the power will also be displayed. **When a power is added to the character powers sheet via a dropped reference, the power list for that power's type will always be shown. **Rewrote drop handling to better parse power attack and damage rolls (especially for rangers) **Powers and weapons now contain a field for specifying damage type. Additionally, weapons have a separate field for critical damage type. If a critical damage roll is made from a weapon entry, both standard and critical damage types will be shown. If a power damage roll is made, then the weapon damage type and weapon critical damage type will be included as relevant. The damage type for power attacks and weapons can be accessed via the icon in the lower right corner of the attack item. * Misc **An option has been added to ring a bell on the client, when that player's character becomes active in the combat tracker. **When dragging dice rolls, they can now be dropped onto the modifier stack. The modifier stack will not roll the dice, but will add a modifier slot using the dragged roll name and number value. **When dropping numbers from the chat window onto the modifier stack, any text added to end of chat string for dice roll totals will now be removed. **Added a personal option to output the weapon used with each power attack and damage roll to be included in the attack and damage chat text. **Revised options dialog to use tabbed format **Added menu button to CT. Just right click the button to access the CT menu. **Added random numbering option to Auto NPC Numbering combat option. **Added creature template support. **Added NPC alternate power list support **When the active combat tracker entry changes to an NPC, the active entry's name will be made the current speaking identity for the GM. **Names in most reference/adventure lists are now draggable. (powers, feats, rituals, equipment, magic items, monsters/NPCs, story entries, encounters, maps, items, personalities) Bug Fixes * Combat **When adding non-Medium creatures to the combat tracker while a client combat tracker was open, the size/reach would always be set to 1. The size/reach fields should now correspond to the size modifier in the creature type field when added to the GM combat tracker. **Round counter will now correctly reset to zero when party rests via the combat tracker menu. * Character Sheet **Wounds field coloring was not showing up correctly when character mini sheet first displayed. Fixed. **Daily and utility powers were incorrectly hidden in the character mini sheet when the Uses field for those power types was set to zero. Fixed. **When weapon added to character and character's mini sheet was open, an error was generated. Fixed. **Sometimes, the weapon numbers and power attack numbers would not calculate correctly. Fixed. * Magic Items **Some magic item fields were editable by clients which should not be. Fixed. **Layout for magic item details contained scroll box when unneeded and class/subclass fields did not match other fields. Fixed. Changes * Combat **Holding the CTRL key when dropping a damage roll on a CT entry will no longer apply an ongoing damage effect. With the addition of effects support, this feature is no longer needed. **Power damage rolls with no damage dice or less than 1 weapon multiplier (i.e. just fixed stat bonus damage, such as Cleave secondary) will no longer gain focus item damage bonuses, since focus item damage bonuses only apply to damage "rolls". **Reversed vorpal die output, so that maximum rolls show up first. **The 'Remove Effect' menu option has been moved within the CT effects menu layout. **Behavior of the effect list in the CT has been changed. The current effect being edited will now be shaded, when backspacing at the beginning of the label field will only be deleted if field is empty, each label will highlight when a CT entry is being dragged, and additional entries will not appear until the return key is pressed or when selected from the menu instead of always having an empty one showing. **When attack and damage rolls are made from first attack line for each power, the attack number will not be included in the output text. All additional attack lines will include the attack number in their roll outputs. **When the effect list for a combat tracker entry is output with their turn notification, the list will no longer show the source of each effect. The source information is still stored in the effect list. * General **All controls have been modified so that controls which change on a mouse click will now change when the mouse button is released, instead of when it is pressed. Not Supported * Extra damage dice for weapon-based powers can not be shown in the power attacks section of the power. (Ex: Two-Weapon Eviscerate, Death Rend) * Attack powers which use multiple stats for attack and/or damage (Ex: Sly Flourish)